Awakening
by DianaM -again
Summary: Re-post from 2001. I've changed it a little. Just tightened it up a bit.


*One of the first things I ever wrote, long ago. I've gone through and altered it a bit, just because I get a kick out of having another chance to fix things a bit more.*

It seemed...hazy. Everything. Garbled sounds trickled in from far away, not making any sense. There was little feeling. Was that a blanket's added weight? For a second, a hand seemed to gently caress. There was even a faint smell. A barely detectable odor, diluted iodine and blood, just every so often. And always, lurking menacingly about him; a light throb of promised pain.

Duke knew the world was going on around him, but he couldn't tell where he was, or who was there. He struggled within himself to somehow become part of it...but he was weary, so weary. Every so often he would allow himself to plunge back into the warm inky depths of nothingness, a relief from clinging so desperately to the edge. As time went on-he knew time must still somehow plod forward in this diminished existence he had come to find himself- he found escape into the depths more and more a comfort, and clambering out increasingly difficult. It was better to feel nothing, compared to being barely there.

What had happened? Duke remembered a battle; faces of people he knew, but couldn't put names to. Someone had been in trouble, someone he cared about deeply. Someone he was supposed to protect. Duke remembered rushing to help, scalding his hand on a hot pipe as he vaulted over. Then there was a black bit, something missing, and he remembered being on the ground, looking up at this person he had tried to help. Duke guessed his help had been minimal, at best.

Another blank bit.

Somehow he had gotten from the young man's arms to a soft lap of a very gorgeous woman. Duke felt he should know her well, but not quite how. She looked to be in despair, and even in a memory the thought of it troubled him. As she leaned over him, caressing his cheek, her long red hair slid over her shoulder and tickled his nose. He remembered sneezing and seeing blood, his own blood, spray into the air. The pain seared through him. Duke had bellowed like a bull.

Hands, not those gentle ones caressing his face, ripped open his shirt. A deep voice floated over the image back to Duke. "Keep your hair out of his face. Another one like that could blow something out..."

Dark hands covered with blood grabbed a syringe and pumped Duke full of something. It crept coldly through his veins over his whole body. The pain had stopped. Duke had looked down at his chest; he had stopped feeling it, and wanted to make sure it was still there. Dark memories of men blown to chunks-body parts scattered randomly over clay mixed with blood to a red sludge, frightened him into taking stock of his own body parts. His bandolier was gone; his favorite bandolier. He had worn it for years; a memento of something he now couldn't recall. It was well broken in after all the years he had worn it. Its weight on his shoulder had been a comfort to him. Gone now. Duke had felt angry. Where its top pouch and buckle usually rested was a large bloodstain, glistening in the firelight of a nearby wreck.

Duke wanted his bandolier. He had looked up again to the pale sad face above and growled.

"Where is it?"

Or at least he had tried. The medicine had made him thick. The face looked momentarily confused.

"If you think I'm leaving without it, you're out of your mind." The beautiful face looked away to the right. A name, unbidden, fluttered through his mind.

_Shana…_

"He's not making any sense."

"It's the morphine. It'll do that. He'll be in and out. He'd kill me if he knew how much I just gave him."

The hands kept caressing his face. Duke remembered wishing she'd take her gloves off, like she usually did...before...Before? A corridor on base. Behind a tree on the edge of a baseball diamond. Under the stars on a hot night in India. On a blue exercise mat, somewhere. Duke saw flashes of other memories. Soft hands on his chest and arms and neck, sliding over his back. Resting on his hips as he looked down on her in bliss. His fingers sliding through silky red hair. Warm sweet lips, pressing gently to his, yielding softly...A quick flash of pain sent Duke back into the darkness.

He came out again with the memory of quiet voices...and those faces...looming.

"How is he?"

"Not good."

"You did it to save me!"

"I'll make you proud, I promise."

"Duke" The soft whisper was the last sound he had heard. The world went black, and tears fell on his face.

And then he remembered...this. Being on the edge of the world...teetering between nothing and everything. That was it. He was dimly aware that he had to choose. Nothingness felt better. No pain, no mumbling voices, no smells of blood, no worry about coming full force into the pain he could tell was waiting on the other side. All he had to do was...let go. But the memories of the faces he could not name, although he knew he should be able, brought him back. He felt tears on his face, and was confused. Was this a memory, or reality? It hurt his head to try to discern between the two, and Duke escaped again into nothing.

He came out hearing a voice. Not a mumble, or murmur; an actual voice. It seemed far away, but Duke could make out what it was saying. It was singing, actually. Sweetly, if slightly off key.

Suddenly, Duke as if he were in a rollercoaster, flying down that first hill. He was driven firmly and forcefully into the waking world. He opened his eyes, and the light stung and forced him to squint. He saw a young girl with long black hair, sitting next to him, the eyes behind her wire-framed glasses fixed somewhere else. A wire ran from a box in her hand to headphones covering her ears. Duke realized she was listening to a walkman. She continued to sing, unaware that he was watching her.

Duke tried to reach for her to get her attention, but controlling his arm took more effort than he expected. Instead, he sent a stack of cassettes on the bed tray that stood between them clattering to the floor. The girl jumped in surprise and turned to face him. Her blue eyes were wide. She slowly removed her headphones, and Duke could hear the music coming tinnily through the earpieces.

"You're flat, Rabbit." Duke's throat hurt, and his voice sounded jagged.

She jumped up and screamed out the door. "_MOM! POP! EVERYONE! COME QUICK_!"

Duke winced. Rabbits may be sweet and adorable, but they have piercing screams.

_"HE'S AWAKE! HE LOOKED AT ME! DUKE'S AWAKE!"_

A loud thunder of feet in the hall, and the room was suddenly full. Duke found the commotion painful. His chest began to throb in earnest. He grit his teeth against it and felt tears he couldn't control run down his cheeks.

"Mamma, is he crying?" Jennifer. Definitely.

Duke looked up into his mother's face. Her eyes were overflowing like his own. She looked relieved. Duke caught a glimpse of his stepfather by the door. His hair was frosted with more silver then Duke remembered. People in white uniforms rushed around frantically, and his sisters chattered and giggled nervously next to his mother. It was too loud. Duke's head spun and his chest burned with white hot pain. The rumblings of a loud roar began deep in his throat. He clenched his fists.

A low, familiar, soothing voice floated over the commotion, "Duke, I'm going to clear everyone out of here. Your mother can stay, but the others will have to wait." A face leaned over Duke, blocking out the light and the sight of his mother. In his mind, Duke matched it to the voice. The man smiled at him, then turned to issue orders.

"All right, everyone except Mrs. Falcone and Nurse Matthews, out! Give him breathing room."

Bodies flowed out of the room. Duke heard his half sisters start to complain, only to be hushed by his stepfather and lead away. It was soon quiet, and Duke felt himself being given a familiar check over. His mother spoke.

"Will he be OK, Dr. Greer?"

"Ma'am, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Your son is no ordinary man. Duke will be all right, with a little rest and recuperation." The familiar face leaned over Duke and smiled again, "Looks like we pulled you through again, Duke." He felt a hand on his shoulder, and a name jumped into Duke's head. He tried to talk, but his words came out a low rumble. The man leaned closer to hear.

"Thanks, Doc."

Doc's smile widened, "Don't try to talk too much, Duke, it'll wear you out. You just sit still while Nurse Matthews gives you something for the pain." Duke rolled his eyes. He remembered Matthews from previous visits to the Joe Hospital. She was a large, pleasant faced woman, famous for bullying patients into recovery, whether they liked it or not. A fight of wills against Nurse Matthews was a battle lost.

Doc walked over to a radio-something incongruous, to say the least. Then again, Duke felt too disoriented to care.

"I moved this in here so I could let everyone know as soon as you came back to us." Doc grabbed the mike and eagerly transmitted, "Hawk! Hawk! Come in! This is Doc at headquarters! Great news! _Duke's come out of his coma!"_ Doc paused, and after a few seconds, the radio squawked in reply.

"I copy, Doc," Hawk kept transmitting, but he must have turned to someone else, "It looks like we've made it. _DOC SAYS DUKE'S GOING TO BE A-OK_!" The cheers that followed nearly drowned out the speaker. "We're coming home, Doc, mission accomplished. Hawk out."

Things began trickling back to Duke. He struggled to make Doc hear him, "Where are they, Doc? Where...are they?"

"I told you not to talk, Duke. You'll need to conserve energy." Doc's expression didn't change, but Duke could tell he was avoiding the issue, "They'll be here to visit you soon, I'm sure."

Nurse Matthews pulled the blanket higher over Duke's chest, "If I know the Joes, we'll have a hard time keeping them out."

Almost in answer, three familiar heads popped into the doorway, "Duke! We heard you were up, thought we'd come take a look see, mon amí." Three men slid into the room, keeping a wide space between themselves and Nurse Matthews. One was large and bald. The other two, one black and one white, seemed to go together in Duke's memory like Abbot and Costello, rarely apart and always amusing. All three wore white robes and slippers. The big one held a cane. Their names were on the tip of Duke's tongue.

Nurse Matthews was upset, "What did I tell you? Out with the lot of you!"

"Aww, nurse, we just wanted to see he was ok and all." A name clicked. Only Bazooka would wear fuzzy bear paw slippers. Suddenly, everything about the three men fell into place. Nurse Matthews hustled all three towards the door.

"You boys leave him with his mother. No doubt he's exhausted and wants to relax in peace and quiet. Why, his own little sisters haven't even talked to him yet. Besides, it's right about time for your lunch."

Alpine pointed to the I.V. bottle hanging over Duke, "I'd rather have what he's having."

"Can the comedy, Alpine." Duke's rusty voice caught their attention. Everyone turned to face him. The room became quiet. Duke struggled to speak loud enough for them all to hear, "Go. Let me sleep." He felt drained. Duke closed his eyes, feeling his mother's hand squeeze his. He let himself float away on the painkiller. His mother's soothing voice drifted somewhere above.

"He'll want to see you all later, I'm sure."

"Thank you ma'am. We'll get out of the way." Gung Ho's voice faded away as he left, "Looks like Doc's got him pretty doped up. Duke's usually a bear in the hospital."

Alpine laughed, "Duke's usually a bear, period."

Duke heard his mother softly humming a familiar tune. Her hand rested lightly on his arm. Feeling safe and relaxed, he let consciousness slip away. He dreamt of that night in India. It was warm, and the stars shone with an intensity most were unaccustomed to. A face, a smile. Gentle and inviting. Lit by stars and the moonlight. Deep blue eyes, sparkling. A sweet smell of Jasmine and spices. Soft hands caressed his cheek and neck; timidly. He returned the caresses ardently, and pulled her closer to him. Her head rested against his chest. He wondered if she could hear his heart pound. The smell of her creamy skin and silken hair made him ache in a pleasing way. He gently held her chin and tilted her face up to his. Their lips met, gently, lightly-then more firmly. Her lips parted, and he felt her rest her arms around his neck, teasing the hair at the nape of his neck with playful fingers. The kiss ended, and he eagerly nuzzled her neck. She sighed his name, and her voice made him feel dizzy. He moved to whisper softly in her ear.

"_Scarlett_."

Duke's mother turned to look at her son. Still asleep. A gentle smile had spread across his face. He mumbled again. "Scarlett…" and sighed. She grinned and went back to her book.

Later, when Duke awoke, he found his half sisters and stepfather all sitting next to him. His mother was on his other side, across from them, still resting a hand on his arm. Drew smiled happily down at him.

"See, I told you he'd be awake soon."

"Sure Drew, you've only been calling him for the last ten minutes," Jennifer patted Duke's shoulder, avoiding the bandages wrapped around his chest,

"Hey, Big Brother." She was a teenager, but Duke couldn't remember exactly how old Jennifer should be. Drew had grown and changed a lot since the last time he saw her. She probably was also a teenager-or close to it. Duke's mind was too muddled to bother working it all out. Drew moved over closer to his head.

"Man, Duke, when you woke up, you scared me! It was really creepy. You'd been all quiet and still since we got here. Mom dragged us all on a plane about an hour after they called her. I've never been to this state before. I'm going to add it to my travel map when we get home. Anyhow, you moved, and it was all, like, Dracula, or the Mummy or something. You know 'back from the dead' and all. I almost lost it right there. But it's good to have you back. We all got really worried. When's Vince getting back?" Drew stopped and took a deep breath. Duke's head spun trying to follow it all.

"Geez, Drew, don't put him back into it. He'll go comatose again just trying to listen to you," Jennifer shoved Drew gently.

"That's not_ funny_, Jennifer," Duke's mother 's voice was stern.

"Sorry, Mamma, I didn't mean it to sound the way it came out."

Duke's stepfather Jack softly slapped his leg, "Well, Champ, you had us a little worried there, but it looks like you're in good hands. Never could beat an army Doc for fixing up a gaping wound."

"Jack!" Duke saw tears forming in his mother's eyes, "Please, you're worse than the girls."

"Jane, dear, this isn't something I ever wanted to become good at," Jack stood and leaned over Duke, "Good to see you here in one peace, son. We just wanted to get in to see you before the masses flood in."

Duke had to swallow several times before he could manage to talk, "They're back?"

"Began rolling into base about twenty minutes ago," Jack sat down again.

"They'll be cleaning themselves up, I imagine. I doubt that nurse of yours would let an unwashed troop within a hundred feet of this room."

"Boy, _she's_ a battleaxe," Drew crossed her arms over her chest, "What a pain in the-"

"Drew!"

"Sorry, Mom,"

Duke started to chuckle, but it the sharp pain made him draw in his breath and hold it. He groaned through clenched teeth. His mother held tightly to his arm until the pain passed and he relaxed. "They'll soon be coming to see you, I'm sure, Conrad."

"We'll wait for your brother, then we'll all get out of the way," Jack indicated the girls. Drew sat up excitedly. "Bazooka is giving us a tour!" Duke figured Bazooka would get along with his half sisters. He was the kind of man kids and dogs loved.

"I'll stay, of course, dear. Unless you want me to go."

Duke looked up at his mother. She leaned closer. "No, Mamma, please, stay."

There was a commotion in the hallway, and a solid-looking black haired youth appeared in the doorway, looking angrily behind him, "Man, who put _her_ in charge?"

"Vince!" Drew jumped up and threw her arms about him. Jennifer followed.

Jack smiled proudly at his son. "Good work, son. I heard you played an important part," he laid an arm across his son's shoulders, "Always knew you could live up to the family legacy."

"Thanks, Pop," Falcon blushed. "I just did my job," He went to kiss and hug their mother, who was crying once more.

"Both my boys are safe…My baby boy's home."

Drew snickered, and Falcon's blush deepened, "I came as fast as I could shower and change. Lifeline gave me the once-over on the way home. I would've been here sooner, but Nurse Frankenstein there had to make sure I was fit," He sank down in Drew's chair. Duke could smell soap and shampoo. Falcon's hair was still wet, "I think she even checked my teeth. How is he?"

Drew answered before her mother could, "_Grumpy_."

"Well, that's nothing new," Falcon laughed, "How are you, Big Brother?" Duke could smell toothpaste.

"Talking's hard for him, dear."

Duke cleared his throat, "How do I look?" His voice was still raspy, and it was hard to make himself understood.

Falcon grinned, but Duke could see concern deep behind the smile, "Awful. I hope you feel better than that."

Duke rumbled in response, "rrmmm."

Jack and the girls moved to the door, "We'd better go. We'll be back as soon as we see what this base has to offer." They waved and walked off to find Bazooka for the nickel tour. They had to step aside for a man in a leather aviator's jacket. Jack shook the man's hand, "General." The man nodded clasped Jack's hand. Jack waved at his wife and sons a last time, then headed out the door.

Falcon stood to attention.

Duke struggled to sit up. No good soldier lays down in front of a superior officer. Falcon and his mother quickly moved to keep him down.

"Don't get up, Duke," the kindly voice pulled a name behind it. Hawk. General Abernathy. "I just came by to check up on you before the paperwork hits. And let you know you were right all along." Duke was confused, and it must have shown on his face. Hawk looked to his mother, "does he know?"

"We haven't told him yet what happened. He's been in and out since he came back to us. This is the longest yet he's been awake." Duke felt her fingers stroke his shoulder and move an errant lock of hair back into place.

Hawk slapped Falcon's shoulder, "Without Falcon, we'd all be grunting animals, mutated by Golobulus' spores."

Golobulus?

"Sir-" Falcon looked nervous.

"Don't interrupt a General when he's talking, son," Hawk smiled warmly, "You were right to stick up for him, Duke. He's a credit to the team, and his country."

Falcon shifted uncomfortably, "Thank you, sir."

"I'm not finished, Falcon," Hawk chuckled, "To tell you the truth, Duke. He reminded me of you. He pulled some stunts that aren't in the book," Hawk smiled, "Flung himself at those Cobras full force, just like you. There _was_ a Joe underneath it all." Hawk turned to their mother, "Where do you get them, Ma'am?"

Duke saw her smile proudly. She shook her head "I don't know, General."

Duke managed to grab his brother's arm. Falcon looked down at him, and Duke pulled him closer, "You never had to make me proud, Kid," Duke had to rest to finish the sentence, "I always was."

Falcon turned away suddenly. When he turned back, his eyes were red. "Sorry, Must be something in the air. Making me sniffle. Allergies. You know."

Duke smiled. As far as he could remember, Falcon hadn't had allergies. "Thanks, Big Brother," He managed to catch a tear before it ran down his cheek.

Hawk walked right up to Duke's bedside and crouched down to get close, "You scared the Hell out of me, son. Get back on your feet and back by my side. I can't run this outfit alone," he stood and waved as he left, "the paperwork alone will smother me. I'll check in on you, Duke."

Doc stood in the doorway, "I'm going to start letting people in, a few at a time. They're giving Nurse Matthews a hard time, but I wouldn't want to overwhelm you, Duke."

"I think I'll hang out a bit." Falcon sat, pushed his chair back against the wall next to Duke's head and leaned back, resting his hands behind his head, "watch the rush."

From then on, it was a blur of faces and voices. People moved in and out, in twos and threes. Smiling, talking, patting Duke on the shoulder. Duke recognized most of the Joes, and put names to many faces. He was troubled that there were two or three he couldn't recall. Sgt. Slaughter trooped in a group that, no matter how hard he racked his brain, Duke couldn't remember.

Flint and Lady Jaye sat for some time, talking quietly, although about what Duke couldn't really recall. Roadblock promised to cook a meal once Duke was up to it. "Wouldn't want you to waste away on hospital food." the big man chuckled. Ace and Snow Job brought a pack of cards and a promise of a poker game or two. Tripwire barely managed to avoid knocking out an I.V. or two. Jinx, however, succeeded masterfully. Duke was too weak to really yell. He was hardly surprised when Nurse Matthews had returned the needle to its proper place, to open his eyes to find that Jinx had found a seat next to Falcon, and showed no intention of leaving. He had figured as much; she had been awfully eager to get rid of that Heather woman.

For what seemed ages, Joes streamed in and out of the room. Mainframe, Breaker and Dial Tone brought a VCR and some videos to hook up to the TV. Spirit brought a bundle of herbs whose fragrance managed to clear Duke's head, if only for a short while. Shipwreck snuck Polly in, and told a somewhat indecent story about Annapolis that Duke could barely follow. The pain was growing, and Duke resigned himself to listening to the laughter, catching up at the more delicate places in the plot. Polly squawked loudly at the end, and Shipwreck was sent out by Nurse Matthews, complaining all the way, "Meaner than a bouncer in a Texas roadhouse, if you ask me, Polly," was his assessment of the situation. "But prettier," Polly added. Shipwreck grumbled, "Barely."

And still, Joes came. Snake Eyes, Quick Kick, Zap, Leatherneck and Wet Suit. Rock N Roll, Wild Bill, Iceberg and Slip-Stream. Crank Case and Recondo. Joe upon Joe. After another hour of visitors, the pain became almost unbearable. Yet although his head span with each lancing dart and lightning hot throb of pain, Duke said nothing. He didn't want the next shot of painkiller; he wasn't ready to be knocked senseless. He was waiting. Waiting for that sad face, those bright blue eyes and inviting lips. He desperately wanted to be caressed by soft loving hands. But she hadn't come. Almost every Joe had made it to his bedside, and Scarlett was yet to be seen. Duke was confused and worried. Had something happened? Had he said or done something, something he couldn't remember, to put her off? Was she hurt? Duke imagined that if she had been wounded, or worse, killed-surely one of the Joes would have told him by now. Or maybe not. Perhaps they were keeping it from him, 'till they deemed him strong enough to handle the news.

With that thought, and the pain that was growing beyond his ability to control, Duke began to panic. Sweat poured from his brow. His heart began to race; the heart-monitor he was plugged into beeped madly. The front legs of Falcon's chair thumped to the ground as he quickly sat up. "Shit! What the Hell!?" Jinx got up to give Falcon room. Duke felt his mother's grip tighten on his arm.

"It's just the painkiller wearing off, Vincent. Knowing your brother, he's probably felt it coming on for some time, and kept it from us. Honestly, Conrad, you've been stubborn as a mule from the day you were born." Duke felt his mother reach over him and press the call button, "There, I've called the nurse."

"There you go, Duke. Relief is coming up." Falcon sat down once more.

Through the haze of pain, Duke managed to grab his brother's shirtsleeve and pull him closer, "Urgh. Hey Mom, I thought Doc said he'd be weak."

"_No drugs_." Duke hissed.

"What? You've got to be out of your mind." Falcon pulled his sleeve free.

"No...painkiller."

"The pain's making you crazy, bro." Falcon patted Duke's shoulder. Jinx laughed nervously. Duke closed his eyes. He heard Nurse Matthews come in.

"Nurse," Duke's mother's voice hinted at worry, "I think he needs another dose."

Nurse Matthews laughed softly, "Held out on us, did he? You've got to watch that one. Tries to hide it every time he's here. Doesn't make any sense, if you ask me. Hang on, and I'll be back with more for you."

"No!" Duke hissed again.

"Conrad, darling, you can't go on like this."

"Hey Duke, don't worry. The rest of the guys'll see you later."

"No!" Duke felt tears stream down his cheeks.

"Man, Duke I never knew it-"

"Where is she?" Duke's growl stopped his brother short, "Why-isn't-she here?"

Falcon sighed.

"Is-she…" a fresh lance of pain made Duke gasp, "hurt?"

"No. No, she's OK." Falcon looked to Jinx, who shrugged, "I don't know, Duke. I thought she'd be here by now. She was...well, she was pretty upset about it. Worried about you. I don't know what's keeping her."

"No drugs...no drugs till I...till I see her."

"Conrad, no. Don't be ludicrous. Here's the nurse now. Let her help you." Duke's mother stroked his arm.

"No...I want to see her...Scarlett."

Falcon leaned over to Jinx and whispered in her ear. Jinx nodded and rushed out of the room. Falcon glanced at their mother. "I asked Jinx to look for Scarlett. She'll be here soon, bro, you watch."

Nurse Matthews hooked a new bottle of painkiller to the I.V. stand, "I don't think he can wait for her to come." She stood poised to let it drip, "Be reasonable, sergeant."

"I...don't want her…don't want her to see me like that." The pain was blinding.

"Oh Conrad, you don't make any sense!" his mother was angry, "Look, obviously something is going on between you. Do you think it will be easier to see you like this? In pain? Do you think she wants that?"

"I won't be able to talk…talk to her."

"So what, bro? Scarlett won't care. You'll have lots of time to talk later." Falcon nodded to Nurse Matthews, and she opened the tube. Duke felt it enter his arm, and flow coldly through his body. A spreading numbness washed the pain away.

Depressed, angry, confused, Duke felt consciousness slip from him.

The next thing he knew, Duke was half awake listing to Jinx whisper to Falcon. "She was in the women's quarters, in her room. Cover Girl was trying to get her to come. I think she was scared. We both managed to get her here."

A new voice joined in. Cover Girl. "She was terrified. We've never come this close...to losing him, I mean. There's been a few close ones, but nothing like this. I don't blame her for being scared to see him. I'm not sure she believes he's OK."

"I dunno. She makes about as much sense as he does." Falcon sounded angry. Cover Girl put him in his place.

"Shut up, Falcon. It's hard to see someone you care about hooked up to all this stuff."

"Is he asleep?" The sound of that voice made Duke's heart melt, "Should I wake him?"

"You know, he tried to make it 'till you came. You just never did. We had to shoot him up because he couldn't bear it." Falcon grumbled.

"Listen, rookie boy, you're really pushing it. Give Scarlett a break, why don't you?"

"Bite me, Cover Girl-"

"Falcon!" Jinx spoke up.

"All of you, _please_!" Duke heard his mother stop the argument in its tracks, "she's here now, and that's all that counts." Thank God for Mamma. "Scarlett, dear, go ahead and take my chair. It's away from his wound, and more comfortable than those others."

"Thank you." Duke struggled to open his eyes, but the painkiller still had a strong hold on him. He waited, listening.

"I think we should all go and get a snack, don't you Vincent?"

"Nah, I'm not all that hungry Mamma."

"Boy, you are dense," Cover Girl laughed, "You're pissed that she wasn't here, but now that she is, you won't leave her alone with him."

"I already told you to bite me...Do I need to repeat myself?" Duke heard a slap and knew from experience that his mother's hand had connected with the back of his brother's head. "Ow, geez Mamma, I'm kinda old for that."

Jinx laughed, "You deserved it. Come on, let's go."

The room was suddenly quiet. Duke worried that Scarlett had gone. Then, he heard a soft sobbing. Tears fell lightly on his face. One rolled down his cheek, and he felt a finger softly brush it away. Duke fought his way up from the depths of the drug and managed to open his eyes partway. He gathered strength and spoke.

"Please-don't-cry" the painkiller threatened to drag him back under, but Duke struggled free. "Scarlett...don't cry." Through slitted eyes, he could see her leaning over him.

"Oh Duke! I'm sorry! I wanted to come, but I couldn't!" She took off her gloves, grabbed a tissue, and wiped at her eyes, "I was so scared! The thought that...that I'd almost lost you! You passed out and we couldn't wake you up. You stopped breathing in the emergency room. They rolled you in here and hooked you up to all those machines!" She sobbed into her hands.

Duke called on all his strength. Slowly, painfully, he raised and arm and placed a hand on her cheek. Her skin was warm and soft, though wet with tears. She grabbed his hand in her own and held it to her, crying and smiling and laughing all at once.

"I'm...OK...Red. It'll take...It'll take a lot more than that to...to take me away from you." Duke let her hold his arm up, it took too much for him to do it himself. Scarlett smiled and kissed his fingers, his knuckles, then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Duke sighed, and felt a familiar pleasant ache. Scarlett rested her head on his chest, being careful to stay on the left and away from his wound. She reached up and caressed his face. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close the best he could.

"Are you tired? Do you want me to go so you can sleep?" Duke had lost himself in the soft touch of her fingers. He didn't want it to end.

"No. Just...just stay there." He felt himself dropping off, "you're real…real good, right there. Don't leave."

Her hand brushed across his chin and came to rest on his cheek, "I love you, Duke" her voice was a gentle whisper. He felt himself smile. A calming warmth rushed over him.

"Scarlett...I'm all yours." Duke managed to bring a hand to rest on her head, fingers entwined in her silky hair. Content at last, he let himself fall asleep.


End file.
